secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zielony Kurier nr 1
thumb|336pxJesteśmy wszędzie, gdzie coś się dzieje. Temat z okładki: Rzeź w Southshore thumb|298pxKrew nie zdążyła jeszcze dobrze wsiąknąć w murawę Hislbradu po kampanii wojennej zainicjowanej przez króla Sojuszu - Variana Wryna, a już mieszkańcy małego portowego miasteczka zmuszeni byli pozamykać swe pociechy w domach na widok zbrojnego oddziału Opuszczonych szturmujących miasto. Po krótkiej potyczce najeźdźców przegoniła szarża kawalerii, jak zwykle przybywającej w ostatnim momencie. W ataku zginęło parę osób, w tym kapitan sił sojuszu - detektyw Klaus Blacksword. Wśród rannych były też elfy. Jeśli wierzyć naszym źródłom nieumarli zaatakowali konferencje pokojową, w której udział brali dyplomaci wysokich, oraz krwawych elfów. Jakie były powody takich akcji możemy tylko przypuszczać. Jeden z naszych reporterów zdołał załatwić sobie ekskluzywny wywiad z sir Oswaldem Blackfield'em, dowódcą atakujących sił. Być może jego lektura zmieni obecny wizerunek potwora bez serca, wątroby, nerek i innych organów wewnętrznych, którym sir Oswald jest tylko w sensie fizycznym. Axel Jumper: Nie da się zaprzeczyć że zaistnieliście na arenie politycznej podczas "incydentu w Southshore". Co może pan powiedzieć na ten temat? sir Oswald Blackfield: Początkowo pojawiliśmy się tam w roli eskorty elfki Karinty. Udzieliliśmy jej naszych usług, jednakże nie znaczy to, że jesteśmy najemnikami. Wyczuliśmy w tym zysk dla Opuszczonych, co niedługo potem wyszło na jaw. A: Ale czy ofiary były konieczne? O: Na miejscu czekało parę osób z Quel'Ronae, z którymi wywiązała się potyczka. Z tego co słyszałem, jest to grupa "walcząca o pokój". Hipokryzja! Jednakże skoro w sojuszu było o nich głośno, postanowiliśmy wykorzystać sytuację. A: Czythumb|left|173px widzi Pan w nich wrogów politycznych? O: Powiem tak...kto nie jest z nami, jest przeciw nam. Uprzednio próbowaliśmy wynegocjować z nimi pewne układy, ale jak ktoś jest fanatykiem - cóż, takie są tego wyniki. Zabiliśmy ochronę niejakiego barda Norbertisa, na niego samego nie polując. Nie chcieliśmy jego śmierci. Póki co. A: A więc to miała być wiadomość? O: Tak, powodem zasadzki było wysłanie Przymierzu wiadomości, że zapuszczają się na cudze terytoria. Lady Sylvanas ogłosiła wzgórza Hillsbrad, gaj Tristfal i lasy Silverpine swoją własnością. A my wykonujemy rozkazy mrocznej pani. A: Powiedziane mi było, że owy bard bywał swego czasu w Undercity po swej banicji, jako nadworny bard. Do tego jest jedyną liczącą się Osobą sojuszu, która broni sprawy Podmiasta i nie waha się otwarcie o tym mówić. O: Uważa się za postać neutralną. Wie Pan, ludowa mądrość rzecze - nie próbujcie stawać na dwóch koniach okrakiem, bo rozboli was krocze. A: Ponoć wasz atak przeszkodził w konferencji pana Ronae ze swym nemezis, sir Marshtalem. Miała ona na celu zakończenie ich prywatnej wojny. Czy celowo nie chcieliście do tego dopuścić? O: Cóż podczas ataku zarówno Norbertis, jak i Marshtal oddalili się. Nie wiem jak przebiegły rozmowy. Ta wiedza nie leżała w naszym interesie. A: Sugeruje pan że obecność Marshtala na miejscu to zwykły przypadek? O: W rzeczy samej, tak. Na pewno z naszej strony. A: Nie boi się Pan, że król Varian Wrynn potraktuje "incydent" za pretekst do agresji? O: Varian Wrynn ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie. Nie sądzę, by był takim nierozsądnym człowiekiem, by tworzyć kolejny front walki. Najpewniej król Varian zastanowi się dwa razy, zanim rozpocznie jakiekolwiek manewry militarne na terytorium Opuszczonych. A: Jeśli chce pan przekazać jakąś wiadomość Przymierzu, teraz jest odpowiedni moment. O: Niech Przymierze samo wyciągnie wnioski z masakry pod Southshore. To tyle, co mam do powiedzenia. A: Cóż dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas. Rozumiem że jest pan zapracowanym człowiekiem. Czy może pan powiedzieć jaki jest następny ruch Cieni? O: Tego niestety nie mogę wyjawić. A: To zrozumiałe. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Żegnam Pana. Na godne uwagi zasługuje gościnność Cieni. Po przybyciu do ich kwater zostałem potraktowany z godnością i należnym szacunkiem. Pytanie brzmi: jak sytuacja potoczy się dalej? Czy plany sir Blackfield'a ziszczą się i ustabilizuje równowagę sił w Hilsbrad, czy wręcz przeciwnie, rozjuszy tylko króla Stormwind. Pozostaje nam czekać na następny ruch którejś ze stron. 'Polityka' thumbPo miesiącach nieudolnej organizacji pierwsze okręty floty przymierza ruszyły na Northend. Co ciekawe do boju posłano bataliony 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, itd. Do szczęśliwego drugiego batalionu przydzielona została przywódczyni diamentowych kruków, Sylea Moonarow. Czyżby kaldorei użyła swoich wpływów, aby odwlec wyjazd swojej kompanii? Duża część sił Stormwind pozostała w mieście czekając aż ich koledzy z pierwszego rzutu umocnią im pozycje desantowe. W kolejnych tygodniach siły stolicy będą znacznie uszczuplone. Analitycy biznesowi przewidują znaczny wzrost cen nieruchomości oraz ubezpieczeń, spowodowany rosnącą przestępczością. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję że horda również wyśle tam swoje wojska, zamiast skorzystać z zszarganej teraz równowagi sił na południowych kontynentach. Gdyby Thrall podjął kroki mobilizujące podobne do Variana Wrynna, może skróciłoby to rosnącą działalność wywrotową niektórych przedstawicieli hordy takich jak krwawe elfy czy nieumarli. Odległość nie jest usprawiedliwieniem niesubordynacji. 'Sławne Zgony' thumb|leftW tej odsłonie "Sławnych Zgonów" opowiemy historię elfa, który nadał stwierdzeniu "Umrzeć we śnie" nowe znaczenie. Ionar Silentfang , bo tak brzmiało imię elfa(znany też pod imieniem Victor Retargh), był druidem podążającym krokami kręgu Cenariona. Ponoć utrzymywał bliskie stosunki z samym Shando Stormrage. Do opisywanego przez nas kresu doprowadziło go niemal ascetyczne i altruistyczne poświęcenie dla innych istot. Druid ten wraz z innymi członkami Quel'Ronae powziął się ekspedycji do wewnątrz umysłu kobiety opanowanej przez fel, niejakiej Safiry Reason. Gdy kobieta spała smacznie na łóżku w karczmie w Goldshire, Victor i jego kompani wtargnęli do jej snu, aby zmierzyć się w nim z demonem, który opętał dziewczę. Wewnątrz napotkali wspomnienie rodzinnego miasta dziewczyny, które stało w płomieniach. Ionar niefortunnie został przywalony płonącą belką, podczas prób opanowania wyimaginowanego pożaru. To się nazywa robić problemy tam gdzie ich nie ma. Drużynie nie udało się go odratować i ruszyli dalej bez niego, zmawiając jedynie krótką modlitwę nad jego ciałem. Po udanej akcji wszyscy żywi powrócili do Azeroth, jednak ciała Victora nigdy nie odnaleziono. Może dalej leży gdzieś w głowie Safiry. Oby nie miała przez to żadnych brudnych myśli... 'Kultura i Rozwałka' Po dłuższym czasie nieobecności na arenie kulturowej Azeroth, niesławny poeta Norbertis Quel'Ronae, zdecydował się znów otworzyć swój przybytek - "Księżycową Iskrę". Mimo przydzielonej przez katedrę Stormwind drużynie paladynów pod rozkazy pana Ronae, oraz Obłożenia karczmy zaporą antymagiczną wszystko poszło tak, jak za czasów świetności lokalu. Świadkowie donoszą o co najmniej szóstce walczących, oraz o co najmniej jednej eksplozji. Podłoża potyczki zdawały się leżeć w prześladowaniach rasowych, choć dziwnym trafem został z nich wyjęty właściciel karczmy.thumb|290px Co do bezpośredniej przyczyny bijatyki świadkowie nie mogli ustalić wspólnej wersji. Istnieje możliwość, iż pierwszy cios padł z ręki córki ambasadora Dranassus w Stormwind. Inne źródło podaje że gnom, piroman a zarazem członek batalionu ostrzy odbezpieczył ładunek wybuchowy, mogący ranić wiele osób. Nie wiem jak wygląda szkolenie wojskowe armi przymierza, ale wysadzanie przypadkowych cywili przypomina mi moje ojczyste strony w Undermine... W każdym razie siły miasta burz dały kolejny popis efektywności. Po krótkim czasie na miejsce została wezwana połowa straży miejskiej stolicy. Akcje prowadził kapral Olaf Dickinson. Axel Jumper: Kapralu, czy często jesteście wzywani do tego typu spraw? kprl Olaf Dickinson: Czy pan ma tam notes? Ja też mam notes, ale pisanie średnio mi idzie... A: Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie. O: Emmmm.....wzywani jesteśmy często, ale na ogół zanim dostaniemy sie na miejsce tłum zdąży się sam rozejść. Tym razem niestety tak nie było A: I może mi pan powiedzieć co pan zobaczył na miejscu? O: No, wszyscy stali przed karczmą z bronią, a ten elf po środku i prosił ich o rozejście się. Właściwie mnie tym trochę wkurzył, bo to ja zawsze mówię żeby się rozeszli, a teraz on to mówił... A: No tak, rozumiem. I jak potoczyła się sprawa? O: No, żem tam przybiegł z chłopakami, a ten w złotej zbroi, Bargeth, powiedział że mam aresztować wszystkie elfy za bycie elfami i je ściąć. No a ja do niego że to są poważne zarzuty i nie mogę aresztować kogoś za bycie elfem bez wyraźnych dowodów. A: Więc co pan zrobił? O: No, powiedziałem że jedziemy z procedurą, tak by kapitan Lionel był dumny, i że aresztuję wszystkich na 48 godzin żeby wszcząć postępowanie. I wtedy tamten mag, przyjaciel tego w zbroi, zwiał. Sam nie wiem czemu, żarcie w wiezieniu nie jest aż takie złe. No ale dorwiemy go i jeszcze poniesie konserwacje za utrudnianie pracy funkcjonariuszy. A: Konsekwencje O: Co? A: Nieważne kapralu. Jak zakończyła się cała sprawa? O: Kiedy zacząłem im tłumaczyć procedurę, no wtedy, kiedy ten cały Bargeth groził że zabije funkcjonariusz Joane, jeśli spróbuje go zakuć, nagle wszyscy zdecydowali się cofnąć oskarżenie. A Bargeth krzyczał coś o tym że te elfy obudzą się kiedyś martwe. Geniuszem to ja nie jestem, ale nie można się raczej obudzić martwym. No chyba że się jest stać na nekomantę, ale on nie wyglądał jakby go było stać. Zresztą nam to tylko ułatwia sprawę, bo jak któryś z tych elfów naprawdę zginie, to od razu walimy do Bargetha, a nie bawimy się w detektywizmy. A: Bardzo dziękuję kapralu. To chyba wyczerpuje temat. O: To ja dziękuję. "Lwy Lionela!" Dodam tylko że koszta operacji policyjnej pokrył z prywatnej kieszeni właściciel przybytku. 'Życie Znanych' Ambasador Dranassus, Reanthe wyruszył niedawno z grupą zatrudnionych przez siebie najemników do Deadwind pass. Celem wyprawy było nasycenie typowego dla wyższych sfer ekscentryzmu, oraz odkrycie tajemnic opery zamku Karazhan. Gdy nasz reporter dotarł na miejsce zastał obóz opuszczonym. Smażący się na palenisku bekon ze zbyt dużą porcją ziół stanowi niepodważalny dowód, że ambasador kaldorei był w obozie, lecz ktoś, lub coś, zmusiło go do pośpiesznego porzucenia go. Długotrwałe poszukiwania na miejscu zakończyły się fiaskiem. Nie znaleziono nie tylko ambasadora, lecz także żadnego z jego ludzi. Miejmy nadzieje że kaldorei odnajdzie się zanim jego córka wpakuje się w następną barową bójkę. Kategoria:Gazeta